Graphene and carbon nanotubes (CNT) are candidates for replacing silicon in high and medium performance logic devices. Recently, there is a growing interest in using thin film CNT field effect transistor (FET) devices for medium performance applications such as radio frequency (RF) electronics and transistor backplane for liquid crystal (LCD)/organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays.
The use of CNT-thin film transistors (TFTs) becomes more appealing in case of flexible electronics applications, where CNT-TFTs surpass other material (amorphous silicon (a-Si), organic semiconductors, etc.) in terms of mobility values.
The rising demands for performance from these TFTs make a case for a continuous improvement in the mobility values of CNT based TFTs. However, existing approaches in CNT-TFT lacks a controlled way to improve mobility values in the devices. For example, some existing approaches include increasing tube length, and producing highly purified CNT material to improve mobility values. However, such approaches provide a very small enhancement in material mobility and are not well controlled.